


Above and Beyond; All for You

by Star_tDash



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Kissing, Ran's a big ol' gay, Secret Santa, Side Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: It's Christmas for Afterglow, and Moca makes absolutely sure that her Secret Santa recipient gets the best gift she can muster.Ran only hopes that her gift will be able to the other person smile.





	Above and Beyond; All for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for Luciana for the Bandori Secret Santa!
> 
> I had lots of fun not only writing a ship that I'm new to but also making a gift for someone to enjoy!

_Zettai daijobu dayo yareru sa! (Yes Sir!)_   
_Zettai daijobu dayo yareru sa! (Yes Sir!)_   
_  
Utsukushiki yozora no ichibanboshi sagashi ni ikou!_

 

A resounding sigh of relief echoes across the practice room as Afterglow finishes their final song for the night. With a show nearing the horizon, there’s nothing better than a long session of running through their set list, even if its during the Christmas season. Stretching her arms out, Ran took her guitar off, finally letting her left shoulder rest. “Good work everyone; same as always,” she announced as she walked over to pick up her gig bag, “we don’t have any practices until after Christmas, but don’t take that as an excuse to slack off, okay?”

 

Four droning ‘yes ma’am’’s call out in response as the rest of the girls pack up their belongings, making quick work to try and get out of their room as soon as possible. Locking the door to the empty room, Ran turns to the rest of the girls, giving one last once over to make sure all their equipment was accounted for. “And remember, Secret Santa exchange later today at Tsugumi’s, okay?”

 

“I doubt any of us would forget something like that, Ran!” Himari responds, giving her band leader a big smile, “ _but,_ if you’ll excuse me and Tomoe; we have a romantic date to get to!~” Ran swears that she can see Himari’s eyebrows wiggle like some sort of signal, but for all she knows, it could be some weird flirting she’s never heard of.

 

“Wait, isn't our date tomorrow--” Tomoe interjects, before having Himari’s palm pressing against her face, attempting to get out muffled words to finish her sentence.

 

“Let’s head off to our date now, _darling,_ ” Himari announces with a concerned, panicked tone as she wraps her arm around Tomoe’s, dragging the taller girl out of CiRCLE. The other three girls sit in stunned silence for a few seconds, unsure of why Himari seemed so off. Not wanting to sit in the silence any longer, Tsugumi speaks up, giving Ran and Moca a nervous smile. “I have to help my mom at the cafe, but I’ll be sure to make sure we have plenty of time to have fun later…” And with a rushed yet formal bow, Tsugumi follows the couple out of the door, carrying the same panicked aura that Himari had.

 

Turning towards her girlfriend, Moca gestures her head to the door, outstretching a hand for Ran to hold, “C’mon, we gotta get our presents too, we don’t wanna keep anyone late~”

 

“Will we have time? That's a lot of walking, Moca.”  
“Nonsense~ If Moca can do it, then Ran surely can!”

“Fine. My house first then?”

“Okaaay.”

* * *

 

Reaching the all-too-familiar doorstep of Ran’s house, Moca begins to take her shoes off out of habit, ready to be welcomed in by Mr. Mitake, offering the two of them anything to drink. But as Moca began to crouch down to untie her shoes, Ran quickly interrupts her. “There’s no need to come in, I just need to grab a bag, that’s all.”

 

Heeding Ran’s wishes, Moca sits on the front steps of the doorway, stretching her legs out. “Then don’t keep me too long, okay?  Moca gets lonely when she's not with you!”

 

“Yeah, yeah; I’ll be right back,” Ran mutters as she makes her way inside, the sound of feet against hardwood echoing from the door.

 

 _I wonder who Ran got,_ Moca muses to herself, feet kicking in absentminded boredom, _she probably got Tomo-chin and bought her a new set of sticks or some clothes or something…_ But even Moca herself knows that she’s only thinking that to cover up what’s actually on her mind.

 

_I hope Ran gets me._

 

Absorbed in her own thoughts, Moca fails to notice that Ran has already gotten her present, only being aware at the sound of the front door being shut. “Sorry for taking so long, it took a while to put all of it into the bag,” Ran explains, holding a fairly large gift bag in her hands, bount shut with a few strips of tape, “so are we headed to your place now?”

 

“Nah, Moca’s got her gift right here,” she proudly announces, patting her school bag with a smug, triumphant look. As Moca poses and gloats, her phone goes off, playing an 8-bit rendition of one of their songs. Taking her phone out of her hoodie pocket, Moca checks the name and quickly answers the phone.

 

“Yup? Uh huh? Okaaay~” Stuffing her phone back into her hoodie pocket, Moca quickly takes Ran by the hands, tugging at her with an un-Moca like amount of strength. “C’mon, Ran, we can look later but we gotta go!”

 

“Huh? W-Wait, just let me put this-- Ugh, Moca, no need to pull so hard…”

 

* * *

_For someone who acts so lazy, Moca sure can run…_

 

Standing with her hands on her knees, Ran attempts to catch her breath after her and Moca’s surprise dash to the Hazawa Cafe. “N-Never… again -huff- Moca…”

 

“It ain’t that bad Ran,” Moca teased, rubbing her girlfriend’s back, “no time to waste though; the secret santa is waiting for us~” Following Moca from behind, Ran peers in through one of the windows of Hazawa Cafe, noticing that the building itself was dark.

 

“H-Hey Moca, I think Tsugumi is still setting up the--”

 

But before Ran could interrupt, Moca had already begun to knock on the door, waiting patiently in front for someone to open. Joining Moca’s side, she could hear steps as someone approached from behind, watching as the door swung open,

 

revealing Tomoe in what appeared to be a butler's regalia, hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Holding the door ajar with one hand, Tomoe bows with the other, lowering her head down to the couple. “Welcome, esteemed guests,” Tomoe announces in as smooth and as low of a voice as she could muster, “please, come right in.” Ran, in a state of shock, stays as still as a statue, even as Moca made her way inside, turning around to wait patiently for Ran.

 

“What. Is. This.” Ran bluntly asked, still staring at the suit-clad Tomoe, “and why are you wearing that, Tomoe?”

 

“I’m wearing this because I will be your waiter tonight,” Tomoe explains, which, by the look on Ran’s face, didn’t help too much, “and this is courtesy of Kaoru-senpai and the drama club; I needed to look the part and I couldn’t think of anyone better to ask.” Giving up on her search for any more information, Ran walks in and joins Moca’s side as Tomoe closes the door behind her. Giving yet another bow to the two girls, Tomoe, waves her hand to the back area of the cafe,  “Now if you’ll follow me to your table~”

 

“Wow, Tomo-chin is so princely and handsome today~” Moca comments as they follow Tomoe to a table situated near the back of the establishment. From the kitchen area, Ran could hear Himari’s familiar voice yell back “ **_God_ ** , I know, right?” _She must have made her wear that, huh…”_

 

“Did you get this just for this occasion or will you be saving this for yourself too, Hi-chan?”

“Hey! Don’t tell Tomoe; I was going to surprise her with that!”

 

Reaching the table, Ran and Moca are greeted with an elaborate table set up, with fancy plates and cutlery, divided down the middle with a fancy candle fixture. “A special dinner for two, courtesy of the lady to my right,” Tomoe begins, motioning to Moca.

 

“Wait… a dinner for us?”

“Yeah! I got Ran for my secret santa, but Moca couldn’t splurge on a mega-fancy restaurant, so I got us the next best thing~”

“You booked the whole cafe? Isn’t that over the limit that we set?”

“Ehe, Moca didn’t go over the limit~ I just offered to do homework for everyone, so that they could help me set this up for you!”

“I--”

 

Overwhelmed by the sudden gift, Ran panics as the weight of the situation dawned on her. “I’m not even wearing anything nice, I’m still in my uniform, Moc--”

 

“Oh don’t worry, I’ve got that!”

 

A voice echoes from the back of the cafe as Himari comes striding out from the kitchen, holding two large paper bags in her hands. “Don’t think I’d let you two have a fancy dinner without looking the part,” Himari explains as she shoves one of the bags into Ran’s hands, “now get into the washroom to change; I need to doll up Moca!”

 

Not wanting to waste anyone’s time, Ran walks to the washroom, taking a well-deserved breather. Today was certainly a lot more to take in than she expected. And, judging by the long, flowing red dress that was in the bag that Himari had given to her, there was more left in store. _When she said that she had something for the occasion, she wasn’t lying…_ changing as quickly as she could, Ran took a look at herself in the mirror; doing a quick turn-around to make sure she didn't leave a zipper undone or something. Himari was their go-to girl for fashion within their friend group, and it certainly showed; Ran wasn’t much for bombastic flair, so a simply yet striking cocktail dress was perfect for the (sudden) occasion. _Well, here goes nothing, I guess,_ Ran thought to herself as she walked back into the cafe, _I wonder what Moca will have on…_

 

“Oooh, lookin’ good, Ran,” Tomoe teases as Ran makes her way back to the table, “Oh! Himari said that you should be seated over here, so that you can see Moca when she comes down. Sitting down in her pre-designated seat, Ran waits with anticipation to see what Moca had in store for her. And as she saw Moca, dressed to the nines in a three piece suit, the bangs of her hair pulled back with a hair clip for added style, Ran reminds herself to thank Himari later for the preemptive advice.

 

_Sweet Babanbo she’s gorgeous._

 

Ran was rendered speechless as she watched Moca approach her, unable to find any words to convey how stunning she looked. Sure, she could write song lyrics about all the emotions going through her mind right now, but 40 'Moca is hot'’s probably wouldn’t sit well with the rest of her bandmates. And by the time Moca was seated across from her, Ran could see that she wasn’t the only one reacting to all of this, made known by the light blush on Moca’s face.

 

“You look… really nice,” Ran comments, attempting to break the awkward silence.

 

“Y-Yeah… you too.”

 

“Ah-HEM,” Tomoe coughed, catching the attention of Ran and Moca, “sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds like this, but dinner will be served soon, courtesy of our world-renowned chef, Ms. Hazawa.”

 

“D-Don’t call me that!”

“You are the only one of us that knows how to cook without burning anything down, Tsugu…”

 

With Tomoe making her way to the kitchen, the two were left in silence, unable to formulate anything in their minds other than the girl that was in front of them.

 

“You should wear suits more…” Ran comments, hoping to dispel the silence with the first thing she could think of.

 

“Does Ran like it when ol’ Moca’s all handsome?”

“I-- you didn’t have to say it like that… but yeah.”

“Will do~ Y’know, you’re cute when you’re honest, Ran.”

 

Before Moca could tease her girlfriend any further, the two are interrupted by the kitchen’s swinging doors being open by Tomoe, who was doing her best to both balance a tray with her hands while attempting to look cool in the process. While the concerned and focused look on her face said otherwise, a lovestruck Himari was clapping from the kitchen’s small window, watching her girlfriend play her part.

 

“Dinner for two~” Tomoe announces as she gently set the tray down on the side of the table, handing both girls a lovely plate of spaghetti and meatballs, with a large slice of garlic toast on the side. “Now enjoy your meals you two; make the night special,” Tomoe said, trying her best to contain a smile, “Merry Christmas.”

 

This wasn’t the first time that her and Ran had eaten dinner together, let alone their first dinner date together. But something about the circumstances and setting made Ran a nervous wreck, even though it was something as innocuous as eating. But, much to her pleasure, the food, as well as Moca’s company, was superb.

 

“Raaan, c’mere, c’mere,” Moca calls as she scoops up a large strand of spaghetti with her fork, “let’s do the kissing thing like in the one dog movie~” Ran frowns and shakes her head. “I don't want to kiss you with food in my mouth, Moca. Even if I do get to kiss you, that’s still kinda weird.”

 

“Awww, Ran’s a party pooper.”

“Don’t say that word while we’re eating, Moca.”  
“What? Po--”   
“Moca. I’m having a wonderful night with you and i don’t want it to be ruined.”   
“Awww~ You were having a nice night, Ran?”   
“... yes.”

 

Regardless of their small banter, Ran kept a smile throughout the entire meal, savouring not only the food but the warmth in her heart that Moca gave her. And with stomachs sated and dishes brought back to the kitchen, all that was left was the main event, the moment that not only Ran and Moca, but the rest of Afterglow, had looked forward to.

 

“It’s Secret Santa time, everyone~” Moca shouted, alerting the other three to come out to join in the festivities, “hurry, hurry; Moca’s still got some gifts left to give!”  
  
“W-Wait, what? More gifts?” Ran panicked, feeling overwhelmed by Moca’s gift giving, “isn’t this all a bit too much... you’ve done more than enough to make me happy.”   
  
“Awww, I didn’t think I’d get to see sappy Ran until _after_ I gave you the present,” Moca joked as she pulled out a small jewelry box from her suit jacket pocket, “it’s just a little something extra that Lisa told me I should get~”

 

Handing the box over, Moca watched as Ran unfastened the ribbon bow on top, her look of perplexion changing into shock as she lifted the top, revealing two simple chains, each adorned with a guitar pick; one red, and one blue.

 

“I saw that we had a few of our stage picks left over, and I couldn’t think of anything we all love more than Afterglow,” Moca explained, watching as Ran inspected the two charms; one pick red, the other blue, “and since we’re both guitarist, I figured we’d-- Ran?” Stopping her spiel mid-sentence, Moca looks at Ran, who has tears falling down her face. They’re tears of joy; of happiness; reassurance that Moca really does love her. The rest of Afterglow sits silently as Ran puts her necklace on, beaming as she gestures for Moca to come forward. The two share in a silent exchange as Ran wraps her arms around Moca’s shoulder, fastening the clasp. Finishing the exchange, Ran can't help but stare, both at the at the necklace, and into her girlfriend’s eyes.

 

“T-Thank you, Moca.”

 

Extending her thanks, Ran pulls Moca in for a tight hug, accompanied by assorted ‘aww’’s from the rest of her band. Moca, who’s heart is over the moon at Ran’s enjoyment of the gift, quickly shifts gears, not wanting to dwell on the moment for too long, lest she waste everyone’s time.

 

“Okay~ Now that my gift is out of the way, why don’t you give your gift now, Ran?” Moca announces, watching as Ran lifts up the bag she brought from home, “so, who’d ya get?”

 

With an uncharacteristically nervous voice, Ran lifts the bag up to Moca, looking down in a slight bit of shame. “I didn’t know if my gift was going to be enough for you, seeing as how you went all out for me,

 

I felt a bit bad that this was all I had for you, Moca.”

 

Taking the bag from Ran’s hands, Moca gives Ran a reassuring smile, “Aww, don’t worry about it; it’s the thought that counts~” Tearing the small pieces of tape that hold together the opening, Moca looks in to see a large book a small vase, holding a dozen or so red flowers.

 

“You can take the book out first, Moca.”

 

Reaching in, Moca pulls out what seems to be a photo album, the cover adorned with a stick of their band’s logo. Flipping through each page, Moca finds pictures, both old and new; reliving memories of silly adventures they’d have as kids, as well as lives that they poured their hearts and souls into. Near the end of the book, she sees that a page has been bookmarked by a piece of ribbon.

 

“W-Wait Moca, don’t open that in front of--”

 

Turning to the marked page, Moca see photos of her and Ran; together on dates, posing after performances, and a particularly embarrassing picture of Ran kissing Moca’s cheek during one of their dates.

 

“RAN!!!”

 

Shocked by Ran’s sudden outburst, the rest of Afterglow run to huddle around the book, hollering with laughter.

 

“MOCA, CLOSE THE BOOK!”

“Awww, is Ran embarrassed?”

 

Slinging one of her arms around Ran’s shoulder, Tomoe gives Ran a shit-eating grin. “Can’t believe you guys are out there with your PDA; better watch out in case some teacher catches you two.”

 

“Oh shut it.”

 

Through the midst of all the hustle and bustle, Ran could see tears forming in Moca’s eyes, watching as her girlfriend stares deeply at page. Sure, her gift wasn’t some fancy dinner. But Moca liked it;

And to Ran, that’s all she could ask for.

 

“Moca… you OK?”

 

“A-Ah… yeah, Moca’s OK~”

 

Trying her best to not let Ran see her this emotional, Moca raises a hand to her eyes, wiping a stray tear from the side of her face. _Can’t let Ran see me cry…_

 

“Thank you Raaan,” Moca exclaims as she set the book down, reaching into the bag for her second present, “oooh, and flowers too? How romantic~”

 

“I had my dad get these for me; you have no clue how hard it was to track these down off-season,” Ran explains as Moca lifts up the small vase, which, after closer inspection, seem to be red tulips, “but I hope they’re pretty enough for you; the red ones… they--”  
  
“Hmm? What was that, Ran?” 

With her face blushing, Ran manages to mumble out the last few words of her sentence, “they symbolize a perfect love...”

 

“O-Oh.”

 

“Wow, not even Himari gets that cheesy,” Tomoe quietly comments as she watches the scene unfold.

 

“Hey! I am _not_ cheesy!”

“Whatever you say, babe.”

 

Amidst the couple’s banter, Moca was still stuck in a state of shock, clutching the small vase tightly. Looking away from her present, Moca sees that Ran has a deliberating look on her face, seemingly as if she still has something to get out. _A direct approach will never work with Ran, so..._

 

“I guess me and Ran are done; Himari, why don’t you--”

 

“W-Wait, Moca, I have one more gift… It’s only fair since you did all of this for me.”

 

"Aww, is lil' old Ran spoiling me?" she jests, giving her a fake pout.

  
Ran crosses her arms in usual defiance, turning herself away from Moca’s direction. "Fine. If that's how you'll be then I guess I'll return it."   
  
"Don't be all sassy Ran, Moca's just kidd--" Moca’s lines are cut short as everything else seems to go blank, save for a warm feeling spreading across her lips. She swears she can hear the rest of Afterglow whooping and hollering behind her, but at this point… it really doesn’t concern her. What matters more to Moca is letting Ran know that her gift doesn’t go unnoticed, pushing her lips to match Ran’s forcefulness. Moca doesn’t want this to end; to be fair, she would want more than anything to have ever kiss of theirs to be an eternity. But breathing was necessary, and Moca pulled away, fully turning away to hide her red face.

 

“Merry Christmas, Moca.”

“M-Merry Christmas...:”

  



End file.
